Entre Lobos
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Jacob y Seth imprimen entre ellos dos pero su amor sera màs una pasion desenfrenada.    Mi primer slash de los Quileutes
1. Prologo

Entre Lobos

Jacob y Seth han imprimado en ellos mismos y empiezan a sentir amor y deseo pero su amor será en realidad una pasión desenfrenada.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Còmo fue que esto paso?

**Capitulo 1**

_¿Cómo fue que esto paso?_

**Por Jacob Black**

Estaba saliendo de fase lobuna hoy me había tocado patrullar con Seth no entendía la razón pero no le dejaba de ver el pene cuando estaba de lobo, nunca había intimidad entre nosotros se nos veía todo aquello me había causado una erección no entendía la razón, despeje aquellas ideas de la cabeza y me fui a casa de Emily ya que allá nos reuníamos todos, para mi que Sam lo hace solo para estar cerca de Emily, entre a la casa y me reuní con mis compañeros lobunos, todos me saludaron y me di cuenta que ahí ya estaba Seth con su cara de niño angelical y aquel cuerpo un poco musculoso como el mío ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿me gusta Seth? Es imposible yo amo a Bella imprimí en ella, aunque ella le gusta su asqueroso chupasangre, me senté cerca de Seth y el me sonrío le correspondí a la sonrisa y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, aquello no era normal en mi el y yo solos somos amigos o como hermanos era el hermano que nunca tuve. Me hubiera gustado estar solo con el para decirle lo que sentía en ese momento, Sam nos dijo que nos podíamos ir a nuestras casas ya que no teníamos más nada que hacer, me fui con Seth a nuestras respectivas casas, íbamos caminando por el espeso bosque y varias miradas nos echábamos el reía no entendía la razón así que decidí preguntarle.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Por nuestras miradas –dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿qué tienen? –pregunte sin entender.

-Si eres tonto Jake, ambos nos sonreímos como un par de homosexuales –dijo en una risita tonta.

La verdad no le entendía el chiste a la cosa esa quería golpearlo pero algo me lo impedía en ese momento, me acerque a el mirándolo desafiante e hice que se acercara también a mi, lo rodee con mis brazos por su cintura algo me pasaba aquello no estaba bien ¿por qué diablos tome a Seth de la cintura? Me acerque a su cara un poco más y ¿lo bese? ¿qué? ¿cómo fue que hice eso? ¿por qué diablos bese a Seth?


	3. Algo inesperado, nuestra primera vez

**Capitulo 2**

_Algo inesperado, nuestra primera vez_

**Por Seth Clearwater**

Me sorprendí al sentir los labios de Jake posados sobre los míos, no me lo había esperado, bueno la verdad si me lo hubiera esperado sin darme cuenta lo amaba y no lo podía negar, algo en nosotros nos hacia hacer esas cosas, besarnos, mirarnos con otra cara no lo podía negar pero lo amaba, no se como paso pero lo amaba.

Jake se separo de mi mirándome, nos faltaba el aire, yo le sonreí no quería que un momento así acabara, lo mire a los ojos y solo sonreí el me correspondió a la sonrisa de la misma manera. Me acerque a el y lo volví a besar posando mis manos en su cuello no entendía porque lo hacia pero me gustaba, Jake poso una de sus manos en mi cintura mientras nos besábamos aquel beso empezó a subir de tono.

-Seth…¿estas…segu…ro…de es…to? –me pregunto entre besos yo solo asentí.

-Si…Jake…lo…qui…ero –dije también entre besos.

-Pe…pero…n…no te…quie…ro…hacer…daño –dijo Jake separándose aquello de hablar entre besos ya incomodaba un poco.

-Tranquilo no me dolerá –le tranquilice un poco aunque la verdad me iba a doler un poco, yo aun era virgen ahora la iba a perder con Jake.

Jacob no dijo nada más y me volvió a besar pero esta vez con pasión, yo le seguí el beso de la misma forma posando mis manos en su pecho desnudo, me sorprendían sus músculos eran más fuertes que los míos o los de Paul, aunque la verdad Paul también era sexy pero el no me importaba solo mi Jacob, un calor invadió mi cuerpo y baje mis manos al abdomen de Jake acariciándoselo con mis manos, ¡cielos! Su abdomen era duro como una piedra, me separe de sus labios para besar su cuello y darle mordisquitos de placer, Jake dio un pequeño gemido mientras me empujaba a un árbol pegándose hacia mi, sentí su dura erección, lo cual me excito más tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

Le quite los cortitos pantalones y me quede viendo su boxer con una dura erección, me mordí el labio mirándolo, pose una mano en su erección y se la acaricie, Jake empezó a dar pequeños gemidos de placer, se notaba que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Oh…Seth –gimió Jake al pronunciar mi nombre, me sonroje un poco por aquella acción tan pervertida que estaba haciendo y más por un Jacob goloso que gemía mi nombre.

Seguí acariciándose su miembro y note una mano de Jake en el mío, lo cual me hizo ponerme más rojo de lo que estaba y al mismo tiempo excitado, di un pequeño gemido de placer.

-¿Te gusta verdad? –pregunto Jake con una sonrisa picara en su cara yo solo asentí y lo bese con pasión, no me había dado cuenta hasta que me separe de Jake que ya estaba desnudo y Jake también y sabia perfectamente que era lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Sabia que aquello me iba a doler un poco pero casi no me importaba solo lo mire sonriendo.

-¿Estas listo? –pregunto Jake, asentí.

Me di la vuelta mirando solo al árbol y Jake empezó a entrar lentamente en mi lo cual me causo un poco de dolor pero después no, aquello era tan placentero tan excitante que me empecé a mover con el, gimiendo de placer, mientras cambiábamos de posición el se acostó en el suelo y me senté arriba de su miembro cabalgándolo, mientras nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, algo que era un poco vergonzoso pero no importaba, solo importábamos el y yo y nada más.

Llegamos en unos minutos recostándome en su pecho y dándole un tierno beso, mientras lo miraba.

-¿qué te pareció? –pregunto.

-Me encanto –dije con una sonrisa, la cual el también sonrío.

Nos vestimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas, prometiendo no decírselo a nadie, al llegar a mi casa actúe normal como si nada hubiera pasado y salude a mi mamà yendo a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, acostándome en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios mirando el techo.

**Por Jacob Black**

Llegue a mi casa, normal como siempre salude a mi padre y me fui a bañar, después de salir del baño entre a mi cuarto con una toalla en la cintura, cerré la puerta y me quede pensando lo que paso con Seth.

-¿qué he hecho? –me pregunte a mi mismo.


	4. Capitulo 3: Evasiòn y noticia

**Capitulo 3**

_Evasión y noticia_

**Por Jacob Black**

El resto del día paso lento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Seth ¿qué me pasaba? ¿por qué lo bese? ¿por qué me acosté con el? Eran ya demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, me puse unos boxers y me acosté en mi cama, mañana iba a ser otro día e iba a olvidar todo lo que pasa el día de hoy.

…

Después de desayunar me fui a casa de Bella a visitarla, ya llevaba tiempo que no la veía y más después que se caso con ese estupido vampiro y más porque fue convertida en una de ellos, de tan solo pensar en eso me di la vuelta y me fui a caminar por el bosque.

Era muy temprano así que no tenia que ir con la manada, al menos no me tocaba patrullar toda la zona, me recosté en un árbol para después sentarme y sin darme cuenta no se como es que me di cuenta pero…estaba sentado en el mismo árbol en el cual le hice el amor a Seth. Recordar aquello fue maravilloso y a la vez excitante, algo me estaba empezando a molestar el pantalón que me quedaba incomodo y me mire la entrepierna estaba excitado de tan solo pensar en los besos, las caricias y el cuerpo de Seth cerca del mío, pose una de mis manos en mi miembro y lo empecé a acariciar, lo cual me hizo sacar gemidos de placer. Me baje los pantalones cortos y el boxer y me empecé a masturbar, aquella sensación era muy excitante, recordar el cuerpo de Seth arriba del mío cabalgando en mi pene me excito más, lo cual hizo que lo hiciera más rápido.

-Seth –gemí su nombre.

Recordar aquello me dio más placer y que me masturbara más rápido hasta que di un fuerte gemido de placer mientras mi semen empezó a salir en borbotones manchando mi abdomen de aquel liquido.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –reaccione mientras de mi pantalón sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de seda y me limpiaba en donde me había manchado, me vestí y me dirigí a la casa de Emily, de seguro ya todos habían llegado a su casa, al llegar tenia toda la razón ya habían llegado, mire el reloj eran las doce y media, había perdido mucho tiempo pero no importaba.

-Hola Jake ¿por qué tan tarde? ¿te perdiste por el camino? –bromeo Paul y yo reí.

-No me perdí idiota –reí siempre nos tratábamos así con insultos, pero había a veces que entre esos insultos llegaba la pelea.

Moví mis ojos a todas partes y me di cuenta que faltaban dos personas…Leah y Seth.

-¿Y Leah y Seth? –pregunto, la verdad no me importaba en donde estaba Leah pero si me importaba ¿Seth?

-Llegaran dentro de media hora –me respondió Sam –pero estoy esperando que lleguen para darles una buena noticia –anuncio Sam, era de esperarse cualquier cosa de el. Aunque me suponía para que era la noticia…la cara sonriente de Emily y la de Sam…le propuso matrimonio cosa que a Leah no le iba a gustar mucho.

Media hora después como dijo Sam llegaron Seth y Leah, Seth me sonrío pero lo ignore, no quería recordar lo de ayer bueno si lo recordé masturbándome por el pero es otra cosa.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos les daré la buena noticia –todos dijimos lo mismo ¿cuál es? Aunque ya me suponía que todos sabíamos cual era esa buena noticia de parte de Sam, así que era mejor hacernos los tontos –Emily y yo nos vamos a casar –dijo Sam mientras tomaba de un brazo a Emily y la pegaba a el sonriendo, exclamamos un "felicitaciones" tan seco que casi no parecía que estuviéramos muy contentos con la noticia, mire a Leah estaba que la cabeza le explotaba de la rabia, sabiendo que aun ella esta enamorada de el ya me la imaginaba escapándose de la manada como cuando yo lo hice a recibir la carta del chupasangre ese –y aun la sorpresa no termina –anuncio Sam mientras yo volvía a la realidad.

-¿Hay más? –pregunto Quil sorprendido.

-Si Quil aun hay más –todos nos miramos con cara de asombros mientras mirábamos a Sam estupefactos –como me voy a casar he decidido que tiene que haber un nuevo jefe en la manada.

-¿y quien será? –pregunto Jared emocionado.

-Jacob –respondió Sam y yo me quede sorprendido ¿yo líder de la manada? No me lo imaginaba, varias miradas me miraron sorprendidos –felicidades Jacob, después de mi boda serás jefe de la manada –dijo Sam dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias no se que decir –dije un poco sorprendido.

Lo que sobro el resto de la tarde fueron las ideas de Emily y Sam sobre la boda como iban a hacer los preparativos, el día de la boda y otras más cosas que no pude llegar a oír ya que estaba un poco distraído, Seth en cada momento me miraba y yo lo ignoraba y a veces que lo miraba de reojo tenia una cara triste la cual hacia que me doliera verlo así.

**Por Seth Clearwater**

Después de estar un gran rato en la casa de Emily decidí irme sin mirar a Jacob, me fui a un lugar lejos de La Push y llegue a las montañas de Forks en fase de lobo, deje de ser lobo y varias lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, algo le pasaba a Jake conmigo que no me quería ni siquiera mirar.

-Jake por favor no me evites te amo, no se como paso pero te amo –me dije a mi mismo entre sollozos mientras me recostaba en la tierra a llorar en silencio.


	5. Capitulo 4: Confesiòn

__

**Capitulo 4**

_Confesión_

**Por Seth Clearwater**

Los días pasaban y Jake me evitaba ¿qué había hecho mal para que me ignorase? ¿será que lo hice mal cuando nos acostamos? Creo que fue eso, pero mi corazón no deja de latir cada vez que esta cerca de mí, aquella sensación no es normal en mi ¿o si? Sea lo que sea tengo que hablar con el y confesarle que es lo que siento y no es simplemente un cariño de amigos si no algo más. Era amor no se como paso pero amaba a Jacob había imprimado en el y creo que el imprimió en mi, más lagrimas salieron por mis mejillas y me las seque, no podía evitar llorar pero el dolor me causaba derramar lagrimas, me las seque con mis manos mientras hundía más mi cabeza en la almohada y pensaba en nuestra primera vez.

Los besos, las caricias, todo era perfecto, todo era excitante, sus movimientos, cuando fui suyo, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabezas y una erección empezó a crecer en mis pantalones al solo recordar lo sucedido, introduje una mano dentro de mis pantalones y empecé a acariciar mi miembro, no solía acariciarme o masturbarme cuando estaba excitado pero de tan solo recordar el recuerdo me daban ganas de volver a sentir el cuerpo de Jacob junto al mío. Gemidos de placer empezaron a salir de mi boca mientras me seguía acariciando mi entrepierna ya excitada, al menos mi mamà no estaba ni Leah si no se preguntarían qué estaría haciendo, me baje los pantalones y seguí acariciando mi ya excitado pene. Acabe con eso rápido me había limpiado, me vestí y me dirigí a casa de Emily, de seguro Jake estaría allá y necesitaba hablar con el sobre lo que sentía, tal vez me rechazaría pero quería que supiera lo que en realidad sentía por el, aunque no le gustase.

Llegue a casa de Emily la mitad de la manada estaba ahí, Jared y Embry se estaban comiendo todo lo que Emily dejaba en la mesa y ella los regañaba como de costumbre, Quil y Paul estaban hablando muy animosamente, Leah tenia una cara de pocos amigos la noticia de la boda si que no le gusto para nada, y ahí estaba el, Jacob quien me movía el piso cada vez que lo veía, estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, me acerque a el sentándome en la otra silla que estaba a su lado.

-¿Te puedo hacer compañía? –pregunto y el me miro asintiendo con la cabeza sin decirme una palabra, suspire triste y lo mire –necesito hablar contigo Jake

El me miro desconcertado sin entender de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto.

-En privado –lo mire serio y hice un gesto de que me acompañara, el solo me siguió y llegamos al bosque, me puse un tanto nervioso no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que estaba enamorado de el.

-Ahora si ¿de qué me quieres hablar? –pregunto algo serio.

-Jake…yo… -no podía terminar la frase las lagrimas me invadieron de repente, maldita sea.

-¿qué pasa Seth? –me pregunto Jake

-Me gustas Jake –lo solté rápido antes de que más lagrimas me invadieran y no le pudiera decir nada –he imprimado en ti.

Me di la vuelta ya que quede de espaldas a el y mire su cara de sorprendido, maldita sea sabia que se iba a poner así más lagrimas salieron empezando a llorar.

-Yo…no se que decir.

-No digas nada Jake ya lo entendí, no sientes nada por mi.

Y sin decir más me fui del bosque dejando a un Jake todo desconcertado.

_

* * *

_

__Reviews?

__Perdon por haber tardado en actualizar


End file.
